


The Merits of an Invention

by Diana_Bardoul13



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: How Do I Tag, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oneshot, Sub George, dom dream, dreamnotfound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27921277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana_Bardoul13/pseuds/Diana_Bardoul13
Summary: Based off of yesterdays stream and dreams invention.George dropped his hand and leaned his head into Dream's shoulder. He stared at Dream's hand. It was laying so close to his. He took it and carefully intertwined their fingers. “But what I said before doesn’t have to be a joke. You know… if you want to test out your invention.”Dream finally lifted his eyes, staring at his friend's face in utter shock. Quietly he looked back down at their intertwined hands before saying, “Would you hate me if I said I did?”My friend and I started writing and then it spiraled from there.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 306





	The Merits of an Invention

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick thing my friend and I wrote on a whim. Of course if two of them say they are uncomfortable with it then I'll take it down. Please no hate, but criticism is welcomed. This is the first fic I've ever written so lets see how it goes huh?  
> Apologies for any grammar or editing mistakes, we wrote it at about three in the morning.

“I think we should try out that little invention of yours,” George said quietly, leaning toward dream, a nervous blush spreading across his cheeks. Dream froze, heartbeat pounding in his ear as his eyes subconsciously flicked down to George’s lips before returning up to stare at him. “B-but… I was just.. just kidding of course,” George clarified quickly as he watched Dream's eyes move down to his lips. He was getting nervous.

Dream could feel his face flush, and looked away. “Yeah, yeah. That’s fan service for ya haha.” He backed up a bit, a smile not reaching his eyes.  
George dropped his hand and leaned his head into Dream's shoulder. He stared at Dream's hand. It was laying so close to his. He took it and carefully intertwined their fingers. “But what I said before doesn’t have to be a joke. You know… if you want to test out your invention.”

Dream finally lifted his eyes, staring at his friend's face in utter shock. Quietly he looked back down at their intertwined hands before saying, “Would you hate me if I said I did?”  
“Hate you?” George smiled at those words, knowing how foolish they were. “You must not know me if you think there was ever an instance where I'd hate you.” He looked up, not realizing how close Dream had moved, and felt his heart jump as their noses bumped.

Dream stared yet again at his friend's face, mesmerized by the small smile creeping across his lips. When their noses booped against each other’s, he looked up in his eyes, before finally leaning in and gently touching his lips to his friend’s.

George's limbs were jelly. All the blood rushed away from his face and somewhere he didn’t want to discuss. He pulled away at first, but the more he looked at Dream and his green eyes, the more he knew he wanted it. George leaned back in and grabbed the sleeve of Dream’s hoodie to pull him closer. It was embarrassing how desperate he was. 

Dream made a surprised noise as his sleeve was grabbed but instantly melted into the kiss, grabbing at George's shoulders as he did so. Grasping the blue fabric in his fists, he tugged his friend closer. George could practically feel Dream grinning against his mouth. That man could never stop laughing. So George would give him something to be serious about. 

“I think we should take your invention a step further,” George mumbled, attempting to sound confident while in reality, freaking out inside. He glanced at Dream, his hand traveling up Dream’s thigh until his knuckles brushed against bare skin. “You know. To the second stage of testing.” He knew it was quick, but he needed it now–or at least before their stream with sapnap started in the next ten minutes.

Dream felt the smirk slowly spreading across his face as he snapped his eyes open and his head scooted back. His hand shot forward as he reached out and grasped George's wrist. Letting his voice drop a bit, he drawled out, “well someone’s a bit eager.” Leaning back into his friend's personal space he whispered in his ear, lips brushing the shell as he spoke. “Don’t you worry, I’m gonna take good care of you.”

George tried not to, but he squirmed in his spot, his shirt riding up his back as he edged backward and bumped into the arm of the sofa behind him. “O-okay,” he said, lifting a leg as discreetly as possible to hopefully block out the bulge beginning to press against his jeans. “I trust you.”

With a quick spin shove and tumble Dream had them positioned. George was now lying on his back looking rather surprised, Dream lying on top of him between his legs. Grabbing his friend's wrists in one hand and supporting himself with the other, Dream stared down at his friend's flushed face, hair hanging slightly into his vision. He leaned down again to kiss him before pushing himself back up again and gently nudging his knee into George’s crotch.

George returned the kiss, his fingertips running down Dream’s neck, having to hold himself back from doing anything quite too rash (else the queen would have his head) when the blond pulled away, George almost let out a groan of discontent, cut off right away as Dream’s knee brushed the space between his legs–where he thought he was hiding the now very obvious boner well. George squeaked at the sudden touch. “That tickles.”

Dream let out a small huff of a laugh before lowering himself fully into his friend, their upper bodies now solidly against one another. “Oh I’m gonna do more than just tickle you George. I’m gonna goddam wreck you,” he breathed threateningly into his ear. He pushed himself back up a bit and tugged the blue shirt over his friend’s head, leaning back and doing the same to his own, tossing the fabric to who knows where. Running his eyes over his friend's torso he slowly back to kiss and nip his way down George's body.

George felt himself go red hot at Dream’s words, the lights in his living room luckily dim enough that he wouldn’t notice, but he definitely wasn’t lying when he said Florida was a hell hole of heat. Or maybe it was just him doing those things to George. He took in every inch of George with his eyes and kissed him gently even when Dream said he’d wreck him. It was like Dream was taunting him. As soon as Dream kissed his collarbone, a pitiful whimper of a moan slipped out of his lips. The feeling of his warm mouth against George's skin was too much to bear. if that was sending him over the edge, he could hardly imagine what would happen once they really got into action.

Dream smiled against Georges collarbone, noting the truly filthy moan that it produced. Looking down, he let go of George's hands and reached a finger down to flick at one of his nipples, before his head moved down to suck on the other. He stayed there for a while, alternating sides as he scratched and pinched at Georges chest, soaking in the moans and whines that filled the air.

George grasped the sofa, his back rising slightly upward until he pressed against Dream, his friend’s soft hair brushing against his chest and making him shiver. Then Dream’s phone buzzed on the nearby coffee table. They both paused. George gave it a quick glance out of the corner of his eye. written across it in white letters read the name NICK. Sapnap was calling Dream, and probably had the livestream loaded up too. It wouldn’t stop until they did something about it. 

George looked back at Dream, wondering if he would dare to answer it. there was no way he’d be able to stay quiet. Yet by now, George was desperate enough for Dream to revert his attention back to him that he’d do anything for it. Dream lifted his head, smugly noting the slight bruising on his friends chest before turning and looking at the phone. Quickly glancing between his friend and the phone, he snatched up the phone and answered the call, a devilish smirk set firmly on his face. 

Setting the call to the speaker he set it down on the table again before casually reaching down and unbuttoning George’s jeans. “Hey Dream, where are you?” Sapnap’s voice rang out. “We’re streaming on smp remember?”

Both pairs of jeans successfully pulled off, Dream lifted a finger to his mouth in a shushing motion before slowly reaching to take his friends boxes off. “Sorry, George and I are discussing some stuff. Trying to figure out where we should take the whole war and exiling thing, you know?”

“Is George with you right now?” Sapnap asked. Dream looked at him pointedly. The phone now rested on the table right beside them as Dream’s hands worked to undo his jeans.  
“I-I’m here,” George said, already stammering, lifting up at hand to cover his face. 

“Are you guys hopping on? I’m starting ten minutes early so we can get things sorted out before Tommy burns your house down again.”  
George attempted to laugh, but it came out as a choked grunt when he felt Dream’s thumbs move to his waistband. “Oh, shit…” he grumbled in anticipation, moving his hips closer to Dream as if that would hurry him up. He froze a moment later when he realized how loud those two words were. 

“Dude, are you okay?” 

He held a hand over his mouth so Sapnap couldn’t hear his breathing becoming heavy. He gazed at dream, attempting to telepathically communicate that he needed help, his face on fire. Dream smiled a bit before rolling his eyes. “Yeah, just George worrying about his wooden flammable and very blow up-able house.” He slowly snaked his hand into Georges underwear, wrapping his fingers around his dick and slowly pumping up and down, running his thumb over the head every so often.

George sucked in a breath, reaching out to grab onto anything he could, landing on Dream’s hair, and brought him into a kiss.  
“What the hell is going on there?” Sapnap asked. “Are you two out on a run or something?” 

George didn’t reply at first. Dream’s hand fit him perfectly like he’d always suspected it would, his hips shaking and his legs tensing up as Dream moved aggravatingly slowly. “Fuck… go… go faster,” George hissed, moving back up until Dream’s hand reached all the way down to his base.  
“Go what?” Sapnap asked.  
George’s mind was moving at light speed to come up with an excuse. He could hardly think straight, anyway, when he felt like he could blow at any second at a humiliatingly fast pace. “Run faster, Dream,” he said awkwardly. He was horrible at acting. “Um… we’ve got to ge… get back to your house in ti… time for the stream…”

Dream snorted into his fist, quickly turning it into a harsh pant. “Yeah, sorry, Sapnap. We gotta go. Decided to go on a run and ended up watching a guy throw a gator through a drive through window. So yeah we’re running a bit late. See you soon though.” He hung up the phone. 

Turning back to his flushed and whining companion he leaned down and sucked his dick down, taking as much of it into his mouth as he could, gratification filling him as a loud “Oh, fuck” resonated from above him..

“You idiot,” George said through his teeth, his grip surprisingly strong on Dream’s shoulder. “You know he wouldn’t shut up if he ever found out about us.” Just saying that made him melt into the couch, never mind the overwhelming sense of pleasure basking over him at the sensation of dream’s mouth around him. “Us”. He didn’t know if they were something yet, but he didn’t dare ask, not wanting to diverge from the moment any longer. He looked down at Dream and felt himself sink further into the sofa than ever before, his chest feeling weightless.Iit was only fair that his friend felt the same. “Dream,” he said impulsively, holding eye contact with him with a ferocious intensity. “I, um… I want you. in me.”

Dream nearly choked on his own saliva when he heard that, and practically did choke on Georges dick. Drawing his head back and whining a hand over his lips he lunged upwards and pulled George in for a kiss, pulling at his hair and biting at his lips. Pulling back he gasped. “Yeah we can do that. We can most definitely do that.” Reaching forward, he took one hand out of his friends hair and ungracefully shoved two fingers into his mouth with a hard command to “Suck.”

George quite literally mewed at the sudden aggression Dream was showing. He’d always liked when Dream did that on streams, or when he’d tell him off for goofing around, but now was entirely different and entirely better. He complied and pulled his mouth against Dream's fingers. He nearly recoiled at the salty taste. But the Dream was staring him down, forcing him to continue with just his eyes and nothing else, and that was enough to keep George in line. Except for the one thing he wanted most. His hand snaked down Dream’s side and landed on the elastic of his boxers. Sweat stuck to their skin and the uncomfortable scratchiness of the sofa was no help, but George didn’t even care about it then, simply requesting with a bit of a cheeky smile, “Fuck me until you wreck me.”

Dream growled, pulling his hands out of George’s mouth and yanking both of their boxers down. Reaching being his friend he gently but quickly slid one finger into him, pausing to let him adjust for a moment before ruthlessly drawing back and pushing in, adding a second finger once George had gotten close enough. Plunging both spit slicked fingers into him, he curled his fingers, searching, before hitting on a sweet spot that made George nearly scream. Grinning wickedly he relentlessly pounded that spot, enjoying the moans and whines that echoed through the living room room.

“Dream,” George attempted to speak through the trembles coursing through his body, “more, more, please…” He gripped Dream’s hair, his back arching higher into the air and his legs parting in an attempt to get Dream as far into him as he could. It just felt right in all ways possible. He didn’t feel remorse like he thought he would. Instead he felt hungry, his fingers coiling around dream’s long hair and tugging at it. “I want more than just your fingers, please,” he moaned, hoping his friend wouldn’t tease him for his classic British politeness paired with how high pitched and breathy his voice was becoming.

With a smirk and another set sound Dream gently slid a third finger into his friend, fucking the three digits into his body, nailing his prostrate each time. He leaned down again and kissed George, swallowing down moans and whines and whimpers. 

George let out a jagged breath as Dream relentlessly pounded into him, his teeth cutting at his lips. there was a small interval of air that George took to speak. “I said I wanted you to feel good too,” he said, having to clarify making him flush again. “Like… you know. your dick… in me.” He could hardly look at Dream without crumbling underneath him. Then he added quickly, “But if that’s not what you want, that’s okay too.”

“Oh no, baby boy, that’s definitely gonna happen, don’t you worry,” Dream said breathlessly, a smile spreading across his face as he pecked George one last time. Sitting up, he stroked himself a few times before scooting forward and pressing his dick to his friends ass. Slowly pushing inwards he pressed in, letting George get used to the stretch before pushing in further.  
“Oh… fuck,” George breathed, almost prepared to come right there the second he felt Dream enter him. his leg brushed against dream’s waist, wrapping around dream’s leg as he felt himself relax. He couldn’t hold himself up anymore. His body was too weak to respond much more. His hands came back from Dream’s hair and plastered themselves over his face. His friend of many years didn’t need to see him so flustered.

Dream reached forward, gently pulling George's hands away from his face. “Hey, hey, none of that now. Wouldn’t want to miss those beautiful sounds of yours, would we, baby?” He slowly moved his hips, pushing deeper and deeper with each thrust until he bottomed out. With a long slow grind he grinned as a fucked out moan erupted from George, sounding as though it had come from deep in his throat.

With a small nod from George dream shifted gears, slamming his friends wrists yet again to the couch above his head. Speeding his thrusting up drastically, Dream started to truly fuck his friend as grunts and moans filled the air.

“You… you feel so good,'' George groaned, his head lolling back and bumping against the armrest of the sofa. By now he was hardly moaning at all. He couldn’t. It was too fast and too much for him to think straight, only hearing his labored breathing as Dream fucked him ruthlessly, his fingers so tight around George's wrists that his skin was turning white. “W-we have to get to the stream soon,” he muttered as best he could. “They’ll be… they’ll be waiting… wondering…”

“Yeah? What do you think they’re gonna be wondering about? Unless you think they know that I’m fucking you into my couch,” Dream hissed, sitting up and shifting around a bit to get a better angle. “You think they’ll know that I’m fucking you speechless? What about Sapnap, huh? You think he didn’t see through your paper-thin lie?”

“What about it?” George said, a bit of fire behind his words, now beginning to grin like an idiot. “Are you going to punish me for telling such a bad lie? Because I personally think it was a good one, and I'm the one that saved us from getting caught.”

For the second time that evening, Dream growled, quickly pinning George back down. Leaning forward he bit down on George’s collarbone, leaving a red mark as he continued to worry at it with his teeth. Then, still nailing Georges prostate, he held both of his wrists with one hand and forcefully wrapped his other hand around his throat, gently compressing.

“God, didn’t mean to make you upset,” George said jokingly, feeling confidence wash over him. Dream was actually his. He didn’t have anything to worry about after all. The second Dream placed his hands around George's neck; however, he felt another blast of pleasure hit him straight on. He struggled against Dream's hands around his wrists, his hips bucking ever so slightly. “I… I think I might… c…” He broke off, gritting his teeth together as the squeeze on his neck tightened and another choked moan was forced out of his throat.

“You gonna cum, baby boy?” Dream asked, sickly sweet and tender. “Does little baby boy wanna cum? Awww.” Drilling into George even faster, Dream released his friend's wrists and reached down to jack George off, hand moving furiously up and down in time with his hips. 

“S…stop making fun of me,” George said, his words becoming a strangled string of gasps as Dream’s hand returned to him once more. he arched his back, pounding a fist down into the sofa and letting out another moan, nearly about to let himself release, but Dream was going too fast to allow that. “Dream, please, let me come,” he pleaded, his hand shaking as it laid on Dream’s muscled bicep.

With one last bite to the collarbone Dream retreated, pulling out and jacking himself off as he swallowed Dow Georges dick to the base, swallowing and moaning around it. His moans reached a crescendo and he came, shooting white cum onto one of their shirts. Returning his attention to George, he continued to suck at him, almost trying to suck the orgasm out of his friend.

George slung an arm around the back of the sofa, laying there limply as the last of him was sucked out by Dream who was unforgiving in the nature of how fast he went. they didn’t call him the king of speed-runs for nothing. George recovered just enough to grab Dream's hand and pull himself up, their swapped spit trailing down his chin as he looked at Dream. 

“Time for the stream?” George asked weakly through a laugh, bringing himself up just enough to kiss dream messily. He reached over to the shirt tossed aside and found it too dirty to wear in front of nearly a hundred thousand viewers. And besides, he needed something bigger to hide the dark marks Dream had left on him. “Um…” he asked with a bit of shyness. “Do you have any hoodies I can borrow?”

Dream sat up, reaching out a hand for George to grab. “Yeah, of course. Might be a bit big on you though,” he teased. Running into his room and grabbing a spare shirt for him and a hoodie for George, he eventually joined his friend in the recording room and booted up his PC. Tossing the hoodie to George and pulling up discord, he joined the stream.

George stared at the hoodie Dream had brought him. It was the red one viewers had seen on dream’s instagram. they would surely recognize it if george were to wear it. But Dream had already joined the Discord call and George didn’t want to ask if he could get a different one, so he pulled it on, moving a hand over to Dream’s and touching the edges of his fingertips. “Do we tell them?” he asked.

“Tell us what?” Sapnap demanded loudly, the sounds of Quackity and Tommy's screeches resonating through the voice chat as George's headphones connected.

“Nah let’s let them flounder for a bit.” Dream said, another wicked smile spreading across his face. Muting his mic, he turned to George; “Let’s just tell them we’ve got a plan for plot stuff if they ask, okay?”

“Yeah, but what plot stuff? Like DreamNotFound is now canon in the SMP?” George asked with a laugh. His smile fell a little as a more serious tone overtook his expression. “I mean… is it canon? In real life?”’

Dream paused, looking at George seriously. “If you want it to be, then it most definitely is.” He said hesitantly, watching George's face closely. “What do you think? Should we tell them, then?”  
George shrugged, his smile returning to his face. “Let’s just let them figure it out.”

**Author's Note:**

> https://clips.twitch.tv/ModernCredulousLarkBlargNaut  
> There's a link to the clip that this is about. Sorry I didn't do that before.


End file.
